Disposable containers and bags in the market today are predominantly made of plastics. In these applications, it can be desirable to provide the plastic as a composition which is biodegradable.
The current emphasis on ecology, and in particular, the disposal of bulk rubbish, is in part directed to coping with the tremendous increase in the use of plastic containers and plastic films for packaging foodstuffs, and garbage wraps and the like which not only present a serious disposal problem but increase unsightly litter in picnic areas, on roadside and the like.
Polyethylene per se is not readily biodegradable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ethlene resin which is biodegradable. It is an object of the invention to provide a biodegradable ethylene resin which exhibits yield strengths and break strengths which are at least substantially equivalent to the non-biodegradable LLDPE counterpart.